


Slap

by coopbastian



Series: Thallen Week 2015 [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Mentions of kink, Thallen Week, Thallen Week 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 14:30:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4023391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coopbastian/pseuds/coopbastian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thallen Week 2015 - Day 2 - College AU. Barry and Eddie awkwardly first meet at a college party when Eddie mistakes Barry for someone else and he slaps his ass in greeting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slap

**Author's Note:**

> Thallen Week 2015 - Day 2 - College AU. Previously posted on tumblr. Originally prompted by polyblank: “I thought you were my friend so I slapped your ass in greeting.”

Eddie never thought of himself as a party person–he’s been to a good number of them throughout the semester, he’s fairly social, and he enjoys being outdoors–but he thinks celebrating the end of semester exams is well-deserved. 

It is so well-deserved that Eddie decides to drink the night away. He is going to start this summer _right_ …before he has to go stay with his family back in Keystone the next week for the entire summer. 

He drinks and loudly talks with his friend and laughs uncontrollably and he just enjoys himself. He becomes tipsy real quick, but luckily, he still has the right mind to decide to slow down for a while before his next drink. 

He makes his way from one end of the house back to the living room, where most of the dancing is taking place. 

Through the moving crowd and colorful blinking lights, he’s able to spot Iris, who was in his group project for journalism (which he’s grateful for, because Iris certainly has the knack for it and he was only taking it for his undergraduate degree). 

Then he sees a familiar figure standing besides her. It has to be Damian, who was also in their group. So with a rather dopey smile on his face, Eddie heads toward the two, stumbling on his own feet a couple times before Iris takes notice of him and she smiles warmly. 

Eddie puts a finger up to his lips, indicting Iris not to say anything as he sneaks up from behind. Iris raises her eyebrows, but she doesn’t say anything as Eddie carefully gets closer and–

_Slap!_

The man in front of him jumps, startled. He quickly turns around with a surprised look on his face, his cheeks turning a rosy red color. 

That’s when Eddie sees that it isn’t Damian. It’s someone else entirely, a guy he’s never met. Did Eddie just slap a stranger’s ass? 

“Wh-what the hell was that?!” the other man asks, still clearly startled. 

“O-oh my god…oh my god, I’m so sorry,” Eddie tells him. “I didn’t–I just…” 

Iris is stifling her laugh, but failing, probably a bit on the tipsy side herself. “You just slapped my best friend’s ass!” she says, her words slurring, which confirms her tipsiness. “Eddie, this is Barry–the Barry I told you about. You two should talk, I’m getting another drink, ‘kay?”

And she leaves a very blushing Barry and a very embarrassed Eddie.  _Thanks, Iris_ , Eddie thinks to himself.  

“I-I’m sorry again,” he says, never taking his eyes off of Barry.  _Iris’ childhood friend_ Barry. “I thought you were someone else.” 

But fortunately, Barry gives him a small smile. “I just thought someone had found out about my spank kink,” he says, and then his eyes widen in horror at the realization of what he just said. “Uhm! I mean, uh, I didn’t mean that! I, uhm–” 

“S’okay,” Eddie tells him, biting his lower lip to keep himself calm. He has to admit, this Barry kid is _gorgeous_. And the way he’s fumbling on his words (from the alcohol, maybe? Or is it just him?) is actually pretty adorable. “Who doesn’t enjoy a good spanking?”

He isn’t sure if he should thank alcohol for giving him the ability to never make things awkward, or if he should stop drinking forever because he’s making a fool out of himself in front of a super cute guy. 

Barry lets out a chuckle, which must mean it’s a good sign, right? 

“Well–if you’re ever up to a  _really_ good spanking,” Barry starts saying, his face getting red at every word, “come by my dorm.”

Eddie can’t help but grin widely at him. “Your bad flirting is very adorable,” he says. 

Barry covers his face with his hand. “Ugh,  _I know_. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. That was…that was stupid.” 

“I might take you up on that offer,” Eddie says, cutting him off as he looks straight into Barry’s green eyes. He can see Barry swallow and all Eddie wants to do now is lick that quite pretty neck. 

He restrains himself, though…for now. 

“In the meantime, you wanna dance?” he asks, and Barry happily follows him onto the dance floor. 

Eddie doesn’t regret slapping this stranger’s ass. Not one bit. 


End file.
